Game
by Coke and Coffee
Summary: A Jace le gusta jugar un juego. —Oneshoot, Alec/Jace.


**Título: **Game

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Claim: **Alec Lightwood. Jace Wayland. Alec/Jace.

**Disclaimer: **De la Clare, really.

**Summary: **A Jace le gusta jugar un juego. —Oneshoot, Alec/Jace.

**Nota Anna: **Lo que parece que está escrito tan preciosamente y que parece que sólo puede ser producto que alguien que ha vendido su alma al diablo, es de Analu, srsly. Gracias a mi R por betearlo :D.

**Nota de Analú**: yo apenas y escribí un renglón, casi todo lo hizo Anna, y le quedó precioso ;_; Escribe hermoso, la zorra . Lo macuarrillo es mío, lo demás de mi esposa (K).

* * *

><p>A Jace le gusta jugar un juego. Es bastante simple: ver de qué tantas maneras puede decirle a Alec que le quiere sin realmente decírselo. Cuántas veces puede tocarle deliberadamente y que parezca inocente. Cuántas puede besarle sin tocar sus labios. Cuántas veces puede hacer que se vuelva loco sin que parezca intencional. Cuántas veces puede hacer que se sonroje sin que el mundo sepa que él es el causante.<p>

A Jace le gusta jugar un juego.

:-:

**i.-**

_Parabatai. _

Cuando se lo dice, Jace piensa que está siendo todo lo claro que puede ser sin descubrirse ante cualquiera que no sea Alec. Cuando se lo dice, espera que Alec entienda todo lo que encierra esa palabra, todo lo que Jace intenta decirle a través de ella. Cuando se la dice (con esa voz que es más suave, más cargada de sentimiento que cualquier otra cosa que él haya dicho en su vida, con ese brillo inusual en los ojos) es su manera de decirle «Te quiero.» y algo más, algo que ni siquiera él sabe con certeza qué es, algo que es mucho más intenso, más profundo, más complicado. Algo que está seguro que Alec entendería aunque él no.

Cuando le llama Parabatai, Jace lo susurra, lo pronuncia saboreando la palabra, acariciando las letras con su lengua, poniendo ese quién sabe qué que las hace diferentes. Parabatai y te quiero, te quiero te quiero te quiero tequierotequiero; hasta que todo se confunde y significa todo y suena como nada para los oídos de cualquiera que no sea Alec Lightwood. Para cualquiera, incluso para Alec.

Porque a veces Jace cuando lo dice, ya no dice nada. Porque se cansa, porque Alec parece no entender. Porque aunque desvíe la mirada no hay nada más que le indique que sabe, que entiende. Que es capaz de entender la magnitud de esa palabra tan simple y complicada.

Como él.

**ii.-**

A veces le roza cuando se cruzan por los pasillos. Una palmada en la espalda que es más baja de lo que debería, una cachetada amistosa que termina con un dedo acariciando ligeramente el labio inferior, una mano que le revuelve el pelo y siempre para en su nuca, quedándose ahí como si fuera su sitio natural.

A veces le toca cuando en una batalla todos se distraen y puede fingir que fue accidental. (Fingir). Pero ya es una mentira tan usada que Alec no se sorprende y Jace no se hace el sorprendido. La lujuria brilla en sus ojos, un par de cielos y otro par de oro líquido, como miel espesa, y dulce, y adictiva. Él es adictivo. Labios filosos y lenguas venenosas, que aman y que odian, pero que no sienten nada.

A veces le abraza sin razón aparente. Es como de hermanos pero más sucio, y Jace sabe que no es la misma sangre la que los baña a ambos pero es el mismo lazo. Es hacerlo más impuro y que arda más delicioso en la punta de los dedos cuando le toca, en el contorno del brazo cuando le rodea los hombros y en el bulto del pantalón cuando se frota contra su muslo.

A veces se pega demasiado a su cuerpo, alegando que el espacio es mínimo. El mismo espacio que lo asfixia y lo presiona más, como si los milímetros fueran kilómetros y los segundos sin él años. La distancia lo ahoga, lo mata sin él. Jace está un poco más perdido en el cielo líquido de los ojos de Alec, más de lo que debería y más de lo que acepta. Por eso, entonces, Jace juega un juego.

**iii.-**

Hay veces en las que Jace le pasa el brazo por los hombros, acercándolo a él lo más que puede, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no es nada, que no necesita preocuparse, que, sí, bueno. A veces cuando le abraza, gira su cabeza ligeramente, apoya sus labios contra su hombro o brazo o espalda. Y es fugaz, efímero; cualquiera dirá que no, nunca pasó.

Hay veces en las que Jace va a refugiarse en la habitación de Alec, porque es el único que lo entiende, al único que no debe contarle de esos sueños extraños (que cualquier otro llamaría pesadillas, pero Jace no, porque eso es para débles y él no lo es), le atormentan más de lo que no quiere pensar y necesita distraerse.

A veces, cuando Alec le hace tumbarse a su lado en la cama, porque él está demsiado cansado para prestarle atención, demasiado cansado para poder hablar coherentemente, Jace espera que Alec duerma y le observa a ratos mientras intenta perderse en el reflejo plateado de la luna contra el piso de la habitación. Le observa y hay veces en las que no puede evitar inclinarse sobre él y besar la runa que comparten.

Hay veces incluso que en medio de una pelea, ya sea en práctica o real, no puede evitar aprovechar la distracción y acercarse a él sin que nadie les preste mucha atención y presionar ligeramente sus labios sobre ese punto en el que el cuello y el hombro se unen, ahí donde sabe que la piel es más sensible, ahí donde sabe que Alec no puede resisitir (porque lo presiente, porque es lo que mil veces se ha imaginado).

Jace por eso juega _su_ juego; por él. Le gusta ser las preguntas en la cabeza de Alec y la curiosidad bailando sobre su piel. Le gusta ser esa sensación de que todo va más allá de lo que ve, pero que no hay nada, así que el chico de los ojos de mar sólo se queda ahí, confundido.

**iv.-**

Quizá es la manera en que Jace mira a Alec, como si fuera un deseo, como si fuera el premio y él el participante ganador. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del chico pelinegro cuando se ahoga en el dorado, como oro liquido, consumiéndose. Se siente la presa, y eso hace que se le revuelva el estomago de manera (adorable) asquerosa. Pero entonces, parpadea, y ya no hay nada, no hay deseo y la miel es más amarga que dulce, entonces Jace sonríe y le pregunta que si está bien.

(No, no lo estoy. Te quiero).

Tal vez es solo el modo en que la oscuridad es más negra al lado de Jace. Como muestra una sonrisa sucia pero a la vez es como de un ángel, y Alec es tentado pero cuando va a caer todo es una ilusión. Un sueño. Entonces la habitación es más blanca que nada, iluminada, y los ojos de mar se sinten mareados en su propia tormenta.

**v.-**

Jace le observa, siempre que puede, cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta. Jace le observa, con esa mirada tan pesada, penetrante, que hace que Alec se remueva incómodo en su lugar, que hace que se estremezca; porque sabe que es él quien le mira. Y se sonroja. Porque así es Alec, suceptible a esos pequeños gestos, incapaz de controlar sus emociones cuando envuelven a Jace. Cuando Jace le mira (le toca, le habla) Alec se derrite, imagina cosas y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

Hay veces en las que el rubor de sus mejillas, ese que intenta ocultar en vano, es tan notorio que hasta Clary tiende a preguntarle que si «¿Alec? ¿Te encuentras bien?» mientras frunce el ceño y se muestra todo lo preocupada que puede cuando la persona afectada proclama su odio a los cuatro vientos.

Jace ha aprendido a relacionar el rojo (claro, suave) con Alec, a sonreír cuando observa cómo su cuello se torna de esos tonos cuando él está en la habitación. Ha aprendido a relacionar el rojo (oscuro, intenso) con ese que muestran sus labios cada vez que están a centímetros de distancia de los suyos, a apartarse rápidamente cada vez que eso pasa, a intentar disipar la tensión con un comentario irónico, egocéntrico. Le gusta tentarlo, y tentarlo pero sin mirarlo, seducir sus ganas pero sin tocarlo y tenerlo pero sin si quiera decir una palabra.

Para Jace, Alec representa el rojo. El dolor, la furia y el deseo.

:-:

A Jace le gusta jugar un juego: ver de qué tantas maneras puede hacer que Alec pierda la cordura, sin perderla él también.

A Jace le gusta jugar un juego.


End file.
